This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Histology and Imaging Core will be housed in the University of South Carolina School of Medicine Instrumentation Resource Facilty (IRF) which is an existing core facility serving the entire USC research environment. As in the current COBRE grant, the purpose of the Histology and Imaging is to: A) provide access to state-of-the-art expensive instrumentation; B) Provide the expertise to efficiently operate the equipment; C) to provide assistance in the interpretation of data generated in the Core for the preparation of experiments, grants and publications. As a core resource for the CCCR COBRE there are three primary goals: 1) to provide access to all equipment and technical expertise in the IRF for CCCR COBRE Target Faculty through the Biotechnology Core budget so that no Target Investigators will pay IRF user fees;2) to provide an improved avenue of communication for collaborations with research faculty within the IRF for Junior and Senior CCCR COBRE Investigators;and 3) to provide improved infrastructure capabilities for the entire University of South Carolina research environment. During the first four years of the existing COBRE grant the Core has interacted with most junior and senior faculty members affiliated with the CCCR COBRE. All Junior Investigators, including Target Faculty as well as new hires, have received free use of the IRF equipment and technicians through compensation to the IRF by the Histology and Imaging Core budget. Although the current group of COBRE Junior and Senior investigators represent approximately 30% of the total use of the IRF, the facility has a large and diverse user base that includes investigators from a number of colleges within the University of South Carolina. The diverse group of users, along with financial support from the School of Medicine (currently $300,000/year) insures the continued viability of the Core after the completion of the second five year period of the COBRE.